User talk:Toa manoc
What is a "demon", in Bionicle terms? Fear my Power!!! A demons in bionicle terms (for me at least,and is if in my contest) is a evil species from the hell demension. Can I use an existing MOC that is a different species, or do I have to create something specifically for this? 'Cuz my camera is currently... um... missing... Fear my Power!!! Well if your going for first place yes but if not then no but remember the deadline is March 9 2010,so you have lots of time to find your camera. Sorry I have only one Piraka skull (which I think I've lost), and no Toa Hordika (I have two green mutated Kanohi Hau, but they're on an MOC that I probably won't take apart for a LONG time), so I don't think I'll be able to enter. You should try advertising by posting advertisements on other people's talk pages. And if you want to respond to a comment, do so on the user's talk page by pressing the button with "+" on it. It's right next to "Edit." Do not respond on your own talk page. Fear my Power!!! I lost my Chirox mask about a year ago. I have the Mutran and Vitran Kanohi buried somewhere under my enormous pile of LEGO pieces, so maybe I should look into that... Off topic: I reached 2,000 edits! Off topic 2: Check out my userpage! Fear my Power!!! I accepted your friend request and clicked your page until I was unable to. *coughIneedclickscough* Fear my Power!!! Don't insult Teridax Prime for it; he's only one of many people who have adopted the custom. I think I may be the only person on the without a prank article. Fear my Power!!! I'm going to take down the Free Bohrok Page. I'm going to take my prank down. --Teridax Prime 20:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It's back up again! YAAAAAAAAY! I put it back up so you wouldn't leave. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! It's back up again! YAAAAAAAAY! I put it back up so you wouldn't leave. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! --Teridax Prime 18:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) BPP Just put your name on the "Members" list. And I found my camera! :) Fear my Power!!! Demon I also have a species of demons. if you want to see it, click here. By the way, where can I find the demon contest?- Scorpion665 FYI Contests should be moved to "User:Username/Contestname", as part of the wiki regulations. Therefore, I have moved them back. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's a sandbox. Thus, it belongs on a userpage. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh. Didn't see your message. Sorry. Why do you want to cancel it? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Change the deadline. And post a notice here if you want more entries. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Definitely not at the moment. I'll be inactive for the next few days. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] spoilers sure i'l see some spoilers. I could find them on the page tho Make story up. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] And hey! How did my MOC win? Ids made an awesome one! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]